vampire no ameterasu
by gijsyeah
Summary: naruto in the battle with pain absorbs the kyubi but because of his herigtage becomes somthing else and he gets af gift from a god find out more


**THIS IS MY FIRST CROSSOVER FICTION I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT ENYOY**

In a huge crater that once was named konhagakure no sato is an battle going on between two of the most powerful beings in this dimension one is a nine tailed fox who is being hold in his place by a miniature moon of sorts the other is a orange haired man with purple ripple like eyes. These beings went by the name of uzumaki naruto jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune and rikido pein wielder of the rinnegan.

_in the seal_

_naruto had his hand at the seal pattern ready to take it of just as he was about to pull he felt his hand being grabbed and he was being hugged from behind. He quickly looked who these people where and gasped these where his parents namikaze minato yondaime hokage and uzumaki kushina the red death. Tears starting to form in his eyes and he quickly jump pulled them in a hug not believing it was true he was crying for almost 5 minutes until they parted. how are you here he asked. Where here to help you absorb al the power of the kyuubi and use it as your own just as everybody in our clan could do with a being who posses youki answerd kushina. What do you mean asked naruto._

_Our clan the uzumaki clan has an history 10.000 years ago a vampire by the name of shuzuki akashiya came to this world because she was banned by her family. Long story short she met a nice man named hito uzumaki they got married and had children al their al their decendents would have at least al little vampire blood in them and al would have the same ability as shuzuki the ability to absorb youki and use it as there own and thus transforming into an full vampire._

_A v-vampire asked naruto just like moka-hime. Yes naruto jus like moka ok I wil do he said but whats the catch? You wil have to leave this dimension ands you will be send to the same as moka is in you will not be able to return here answered kushina. Fine see like I care with al these people who would just have a party if I died I don't care they are beneath me he answerd finaly dropping his mask._

_I also have some things to say to you son said minato. First of al im sorry for placing this burden on you it was never my intention to make everybody hate you I wanted them to see you as an hero not as the demon they saw you as can you please forgive me he said tears running down his cheeks. I forgive you tou-san although you better make it up with something good he said with a small grin._

_I think I can by bringing you the next news he said a grin of his own. We also have a message from the one of the gods the gods have been wanting to always help you out but they could not they can't interfere with what's going on in the human world that's an old rule created centuries ago they have decided to give you a parting gift or should I say it is ameterasu the sun goddess who did. She has granted you the permission to use the flames of ameterasu to an extend you can give the flames any form you want and they could never hurt you so what do you say he asked. I think it's a huge payback seeing my suffering so I accept I will see you In the afterlife kaa-san tou-san I wil start now. Okay see you next time naruto and remember you need to pull the youki inside of you remember that said kushina. Hai and then he went in concentration to pull al the energy in._

The battle field

_Pain watched in awe when he saw al the tails of the kyuubi wrap around its body and slowly started being absorbed by it when it was almost absorbed a demonic power stronger then kyuubi flew over the place the sky turned red and there was a huge red moon in the sky suddenly bats flew right to the kyuubi and started to wrap around it they staid there for 10 seconds and then slowly peeled away. What he saw shocked him to the core there now stood a man with deep blood red eyes silver hair with red high tips that reaches down to the middle of his back two bangs next to his face and no whisker marks on his face the man wears an black pants and a purple black mess shirt and had a red sage cloak on just like the kyuubi jinchuriki had a few moments before there battle but this man he just oozes of power so much pein started feeling al little scared._

_So pain he spoke now I finaly can control my full power and I got rid of the kyuubi and absorbed al his knowledge lets finish this battle shall we._

_Who are you asked pain with narrowed eyes. The man gained a small evil smirk ands said uzumaki naruto now he said as he vanished in thin air. Know you place he said from behind him and kicked his head right of him._

_Goodbye konoha he said as he stepped in a black portal never to be seen again his last thoughts where I wonder if I get to see moka-hime_

youkai accedemy student police base

_a black portal opened and naruto stepped out in the distant he could hear people fighting so he decided to check it out when he arrives at an seen he never hoped to see there was his moka-hime fighting a youko and losing badly she's kicking everywhere but can land an hit naruto sees the guy bring his arm back and is going to punch her straight In the jaw if he doesn't do anything so he faded from everyone in a burst of speed._

_Akashiya moka was doing her best to kick kuyou but couldn't even get a hit on him he was just playing with her. Her an elite vampire she should just kick this filthy beast down but she could not land even a single hit then she sees kuyou bring his arm back to punch her and she knows she could not dodge it so she closed here eyes and waited for the pain to come but it never came._

_Slowly she opened here eyes and gapsed what she saw kuyou's fist was not more then an inch from here face see sees someone's hand holding it in place and follow it to his face and she was shocked what she saw another vampire and not just anyone someone who has more power then here father without a doubt. _

_Hey moka-hime I hope you don't mind me saving you again just like I did 10 years ago let me finish this for you and then we will do some catching up after I fixed you Rosario I could feel here something was wrong with it okay he asked. She just dumbly nodden and then wait moka-hime she thought nobody has ever called here that except. Here eyes grew wide and she stutterd out n-n-naruto-koi_

_Hai he said and then turned back to the youko and kicked him square in the chest sending him flying 50 yards away and then he vanished you know he said appearing behind kuyou nobody hurts my future mate. KNOW YOU PLACE! he shouted and then just like he did with pain kicked his had straight of his chest._

_Moka slowly walked back to the group with a big smile on her face thinking that her future mate could kill this loser with ease. The group was about to ask what was happening when they saw kuyou being kicked away atleast 50 yards. And then an shout of KNOW YOU PLACE! and something not bigger than an dodge ball slammed in right behind them._

_They slowly turned around looking what it was and had an mayor GASP when they saw it was kuyou's head that was lying right behind them._

_The person who they knew just killed kuyou suddenly appeared behind moka. LOOK OUT MOKA BEHIND YOU shouted yukari. But they again where amazed when they saw said person wrap his arms around moka and rested his head on her shoulder. She rested her head in his chest and asked so naru-koi what about my Rosario she asked. He grinned and said I can fix it right now its splitting the yin and yang part of your soul creating two personalities I just have to add something and you will be able to pull it of yourself and you can finally have do things outside the Rosario also I will use yours to create one for my self if you don't mind he asked sure she said and quickly pulled him into a deep kiss he returned it with pleasure they stood there for a few minutes just making out till they gasped for breath she quickly handed him the Rosario and he went to work he pulled out al the shards of the gems of the shodai hokage's necklace and grabbed a piece of metal not bigger than his had from the building he put a small shard on the gem in moka's Rosario and the rest he laid on top of the metal he put one hand on both objects and with a quick burst of youki the shard of the shodai hokage was pulled into moka's Rosario giving the gem a red color with a little bit green in the centere. The metal with the rest of the shards of the shodai hokags and the metal formed a cros and the shards formed into a round gem with was in the middle of the cross he gave moka her Rosario back with she quickly clicked on naruto also hangs his around his neck where the shodai hokage's necklace used to be they both transformed beg naruto hair lost his silver color and turned back to yellow with red tips his eyes became bleu again and his skin gained an tan color and then he collapsed._

One week later

_Narut_o slowly opened his eyes only to close them because a flash of white he began to stir and woke op the sleeping moka on his chest who with a quick cry of NARUTO-KUN hugged him to dead. Hey moka-hime how long was I out he asked. A week she said. Damm well could have expect that after all the shit that happened before I came here. Naru-koi the headmaster asked to see you as soon as you where awake so we probably should go there now unless you want to have some fun she said with a wink. He blushed a little but said. No we should get going why don't you get everyone else who saw my fight cause I don't feel like telling this story twice I will get dressed in the mean time and we will meet in front of the dudes office okay? Il be going now then she said and walked calmly out o the door.

Infront of the headmasters office

_When naruto arrived he already saw everyone else was there he quickly greeted everyone with a wave of his hand. Yo he said he then walked up to moka and placed a quick peck on her cheek. Well shall we go inside he asked when they all nodded they walked threw the door._

_The headmaster quickly looked up and said ah uzumaki-san pleace take a seat I see you brought some company. Yes I didn't feel like telling this story twice because its to damm long. That is not a problem right. No of course not said the headmaster now if you will tell us who you are and how you came here and why you are a vampire because aside from moka's family there aren't many vampires._

_Thus naruto tolled everyone about his battle with pain the kyuubi his parents and the gift he had gotten from amaterasu and how he came here. Everyone was looking at him in awe._

_So said the hadmaster. You have absorbed all the power of the kyuubi and became a vampire because of your heritage of the uzumaki clan and have the power to wield the legendary flames of ameterasu who are said to burn for seven days and are as hot as the sun correct. He asked. Yes any questions he asked._

_I have one said tsukune stepping forward. How do you know moka because you just said it your self your from another dimension._

_Good question let me tell you he said._

Flashback

_6-year old Uzumaki Naruto was alone. He was almost always alone. Children wouldn't let him play with them because their parents had told them to stay away from him and the kids that did play with him didn't get out very often. He wouldn't let it get to him though. He could have fun on his own anyway._

_He slowly started to push himself on his swing in a poor attempt at keeping his spirits up. After swinging back and forth for a few minutes and finally acknowledging that it wouldn't help with his mood, he got up with the intention of leaving for home._

_He stopped in his tracks after only taking a few steps away from the swings when he heard children's laughter nearby. This only served to sour his mood more. What really caught his attention, though, was that the laughter seemed to abruptly switch to crying. With his interest piqued, he changed direction towards the source of the noise._

_The situation he arrived at, however, wasn't the one he was expecting. He found a small group of children crying while a girl no older than him, with silver hair and deep red eye's wearing a black sun dress, with silver highlights around the side held up a still struggling boy up by his neck._

_"Know your place, __boy__" She spat._

_"Hey! Put him down!" it wasn't his fight, but he wasn't just going to sit back while this girl hurt others._

_"Or what?" The girls tone was smug while she dropped boy she had been holding previously on his butt._

_Naruto nearly back off. Those kids were bigger and no doubt stronger than him, not to mention the weird feeling the girl was giving him. But, he was at least going to try._

_"Or you'll have to deal with me!" Now that he thought about it, that really wasn't the smartest of moves._

_The girl for her part looked ready to laugh. This scruffy looking boy thought he could beat her? __No __she corrected. He knows he doesn't stand a chance, and he's still going to fight me._

_But__ she could feel a very weak demonic aura coming from him, so, maybe he would surprise her._

_She smirked and charged him._

_The blond for his part was surprised at how fast the girl before him was able to move, and he only barely managed to move to the side just barely avoiding the downward kick the girl had sent his way._

_The girl was rather surprised that the child before her had managed to avoid her kick._

_Chuckling lightly she renewed her assault._

_Naruto himself was having a difficult time, he was able to dodge most of her kicks but a couple of them were managing to catch him off guard._

_The girl was rather impressed with him so far, the other children hadn't even been able to avoid her first kick, and went down quite quickly, this boy however…_

_This boy, had not only avoided her opening attack, he'd been able to avoid most of her follow up attacks as well. Not even her younger sister had been able to avoid as many hit's as this boy had._

_Naruto was beginning to grow truly annoyed with the "fight" if it could be called that. He had done nothing but dodge and block for the entire duration. He needed to turn the tables on this girl and fast._

_He watched carefully, __it's just like planning a prank __he told himself. You need to watch for the perfect moment to strike, and lead them into the trap._

_3 minutes of dodging and botched counter attacks, Naruto saw his chance, and he took it. He ducked under a round house kick, and landed a blow to the girls' stomach._

_The girl was surprised; the boy had dodged __and__ landed a hit on her!_

_A rather good hit __clutching her stomach as she stood up._

_Naruto grinned, he had hit her! Naruto felt slightly guilty about being proud of that fact, but the girls smirk through him for a loop._

_"I must admit boy, I wasn't expecting you to actually land a hit." That smirk meant bad news. Naruto just __knew__ it. Now that he had a chance to breathe, he noticed that the other kids that had been here earlier had all run off. __What? Not even a "thank you"?_

_Naruto was growing increasingly worried, as the girl slowly began to circle him while he mirrored her actions._

_"I am Akashiya Moka, and you are?" Telling your opponent your name was a sign of respect, and by giving him hers, she had acknowledged him._

_"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you" __This…this is fun!_

_"You seem to be enjoying this, Uzumaki" The girl, Moka stated with some satisfaction._

_"So do you__" __He responded in kind. __Ha ha I love this, Is this what having friends feels like? If so why haven't I been trying harder!_

_And on some unseen signal, they both charged each other._

_Just as they reached the other, they both lashed out, Naruto with his fist, and Moka with her foot._

_They both landed a hit, Moka's foot connecting with Naruto's stomach, while Naruto's fist connected with her jaw, sending both stumbling backwards, hold the damaged location in their hands._

_The young girl slowly began chuckling. "Looks like, I can't hold back anymore" Her smirk reflecting a confidence that hadn't been there before._

_And all of a sudden, the strange feeling he had been getting from her increased greatly. And Naruto felt a __burning __like pure fire was burning its way though his veins and muscles. And as the burning increased, the pressure of the girl's aura lessened until it was almost non existent._

_To say Moka was surprised was an understatement. The boy's eye's now mirrored her own, a shade of crimson, with mere slits for pupils. However, the boy seemed entirely unaware of this change._

_He wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew one thing. What ever that burning was, he felt stronger then he ever had before. He felt a grin spread on his face. It was an unfamiliar grin though, this grin held malice and bloodlust._

_He charged faster then had been before. And she responded in kind._

_Naruto charged forward throwing a fits at her face which she nimbly dodged, and retaliated with a kick which Naruto barely managed to block with his arm._

_Shit! That hurt.__ However the burning in his arm increased slightly, before lessening along with the pain he had previously felt._

_Grinning he sped forward intending on showing the strange girl in front of him exactly __where __she could shove her attitude._

_Moka was surprised at the drop in skill her opponent had suffered when he released his demonic aura to counter her own. The skill he had shown before, being replaced with pure berserker like rage and power._

_Naruto wasn't quite sure what had happened. One minute he was fighting on equal footing and the next, she was so much __better__ then him. Nobody could improve that much the quickly._

_Then it hit him. She hadn't gotten better. __He__ had gotten worse. He had let the power go straight to his head. He had felt so sure that he would win with that power, that he had forgotten his own skills._

_He quickly dodged a kick aimed for his head, and retaliated with a kick of his own towards her other leg which she was unable to dodge._

_She got back to her feet seeing him in what could barely be called a martial arts stance. She smirked._

_"Going to stop letting all that power go to you head?" She said in that arrogant tone that pissed him off. But he smirked anyway._

_"Nah, I'm just sick of letting you kick me around."_

_**Look the demon is attacking a poor girl **__a villager shouted __**get him **__where the shouts of the villagers they started running towards the children and had a mayor GASP when they saw het girls eyes ANOTHER DEMON shouted a villager get them. And the charged _

_Naruto seeing what was happening quickly looked at moka and said run moka-hime I handle this I hope I can see you again because I realy like you. Heh maybe I can even be your boyfriend but that's for another time._

_Moka seeing he was going to sacrifice him self quickly nodded and said. Hi naru-koi I realy like you to just come out alive and she ran off but what naruto did not know is that she went hiding behind a tree to watch wat was going to happen. _

_Naruto saw them charge and was going to charge himself but suddenly felt a pain in his chest looking down he saw a katana pierce threw his chest and fel down the ground_

_The villagers seeing naruto drop quickly left cheering the demon was dead._

_Moka seeing him die started crying and stept threw a portal back home to never come back again_

_Naruto after two weeks woke up at het hospital and went to search for moka but never found her again._

Flashback end

_And then I came here again and saw you fighting that dude killed the guy and here we are. Said naruto._

_I think that is enough information for today. Say naruto-san do you wish to attend this school and join in on classes or not. He asked. Sure why not I am here now so atleast I have something to do so suit me in but I do want a realy nice and big room if possible. He replied._

_Sure you wil get one of our best rooms and you will find you program in your mailbox tomorrow he said as he threw a set of keys to naruto with he catched with ease. Oh and remember al of the parents wil be visiting in two days so be prepared_

_Alright il be going than and then they al left._

_I wonder how much is goin to change right now someone who easily has more power than al the dark lord combinded here this going to be fun to watch where the thoughts of the headmaster before he went back to paperwork._

**So what do you think nice start haha if you have some ideas for the fiction feel welcome to send them you can always contact me with problems but don't go whining about stuff cus its stil my story**


End file.
